wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Uljana Heimlitz
Dar, Darland, Lungary |Education = Dar Gymnasiüm No.1 |Alma = University of Darland (B.A.) |Residence = |Party = Social Democratic |Spouse = Henrik Heimlitz (m. 1987) |Children = 3}}Uljana Nargezevna Heimlitz (née Lemczukava; born 12 January 1962), sometimes referred to as Uljana Lemczukava Heimlitz, is a Lungarian politician and member of the Stadtkart since 2003. She has served as Minister of Foreign Affairs since 2011. Prior to her career in federal politics, Heimlitz served in the Parliament of Darland and was Minister-President of Darland from 1997 to 2003. Heimlitz was born to an Akrainian-Lungarian family in Dar, Darland. She attended Dar Gymnasiüm No.1, graduating in 1981. Afterwards, she received her degree in political science from the University of Darland in 1984. After graduating, Heimlitz worked as a staffer in the Parliament of Darland. She began her political career in 1992, being elected to parliament representing Dar County. She became the Minister-President of Darland in 1997 after only serving one term in parliament. While still minister-president, she was elected to the Stadtkart in the 2002 Lungarian election. Heimlitz quickly became a rising star within the Social Democratic Party while in the Stadtkart, and was considered by many to be a possible future Prime Minister of Lungary. After narrowly losing the 2010 Social Democratic Party leadership election to Milo Grübberbach, she was appointed by him to be Minister of Foreign Affairs after the party won a majority in parliament following the 2010 election. Heimlitz ran once again in the 2018 Social Democratic Party leadership election, and advanced to the members' vote before losing to Caterina Munbach. After her loss, she announced that she'd retire from the Stadtkart after completing her upcoming term, and will not stand in the 2018 election. Early life and family Heimlitz was born on 12 January 1962 in Dar, Darland to parents Nargez Lemczuk and Dina Lemczukava (née Dorszava), both from Morczav, Akraine. Nargez and Dina married in 1953, and later immigrated to Lungary in 1955 for a better life. Heimlitz grew up working-class, with her father working various blue-collar jobs and her mother working as a waitress at small local establishments. Heimlitz is the youngest of four children; having an elder brother Boris, born and elder sisters Kamilla, born , and Anna, born . She was raised in a devout Wechallian Southern Christian household. Education and early career Heimlitz began school in 1968, attending her local primary school in Dar. She was academically gifted from a young age, learning how to read at age two and by age five speaking three languages fluently: Akrainian, Kashan, and Lungarian. She performed well in school, but described herself as "nerdy" and "awkward", having a small amount of friends. After graduating from primary school in 1974, she began attending secondary school. In her final year of secondary school, Heimlitz ran for president of her class but came in last place. She went on to graduate in 1978. After graduating from secondary school, Heimlitz enrolled in Dar Gymnasiüm No.1, the most exclusive gymnasiüm in the entire state of Darland. Being surrounded by other intellectuals like herself, Heimlitz began making friends much more easily in high school and considered herself as somewhat popular. She was elected secretary of her class in her final year, and focused her coursework on political science. Heimlitz went on to graduate from high school in 1981. After graduating, she was admitted to the Faculty of Humanities and Social Sciences at the University of Darland. While a university student, Heimlitz studied political science. She received her bachelor's degree in 1984, and enrolled in a master's degree program soon after. However, Heimlitz dropped out of the master's program one semester in due to receiving a job offering as a staffer in the Parliament of Darland. While working as a staffer, Heimlitz became a dedicated member of the Social Democratic Party of Lungary and networked with party elites. She left the position in 1992 to begin a political career of her own. Political career Darland state politics In 1992, Heimlitz was elected to the Parliament of Darland representing Dar County after being included on the Social Democratic ticket for the 1992 Lungarian state elections. She officially took office as a member of parliament on 6 January 1993. Originally a minority party, the Social Democrats became the majority party in Darland after winning enough seats in the 1996 Lungarian state elections. Heimlitz announced her candidacy for the position of Minister-President of Darland and was later appointed by parliament. She took office on 13 January 1997. She won a second term in 2000, but left office on 1 February 2003 in order to take her seat in the Stadtkart. Member of the Stadtkart In 2001, Heimlitz was invited to join the Social Democratic ticket for the 2002 Lungarian election representing Darland. The party won enough seats and Heimlitz was elected to parliament, taking office on 1 February 2003 and resigning her seat in the Parliament of Darland the same day. Heimlitz quickly became a rising star within the Social Democratic Party, and became well-known for her feminist political positions. On 1 May 2010, Daniel Höver revealed that he'd be resigning from his position as leader of the Social Democratic Party in the run-up to the 2010 Lungarian general election, and a leadership contest would be held immediately to find his successor. Heimlitz declared her candidacy on 2 May. She defeated Viktor Gärntschel and Leon Schraunau in the first two rounds where voters consisted of Social Democratic politicians, leaving herself and Milo Grübberbach as the final two candidates where a winner would be decided by all registered members of the Social Democratic Party. Grübberbach went on to win the election on 22 May, after receiving 54% of the nationwide vote. Minister of Foreign Affairs Following the 2010 election, Grübberbach and the Social Democrats went on to greatly increase their number of seats following the election, and although they did not secure a majority, the began a coalition with the Liberal Party which did secure a majority. The coalition removed former Prime Minister Georg Bernowitz from office, and Grübberbach was sworn in as the new Prime Minister of Lungary. After Grübberbach's swearing in, he appointed Heimlitz to the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs in his cabinet. She has remained in the position since 1 February 2011. Heimlitz ran once again in the 2018 Social Democratic Party leadership election, and advanced to the members' vote before losing to Caterina Munbach. After her loss, she announced that she'd retire from the Stadtkart after completing her upcoming term, and will not stand in the 2018 election. Personal life Heimlitz married attorney Henrik Heimlitz in 1987. They met while they were both students at the University of Darland in 1982. Following their marriage, they resided in the Neusch Dar neighborhood of Dar. Following her election to the Stadtkart in 2002, they have resided in Inner Munbach. Heimlitz and her husband have three children together: Erica, Natalia, and Anton, who are triplets, born . Erica and Natalia are identical, while Anton is fraternal. Heimlitz is an Akrainian-Lungarian and is a polyglot; speaking fluent Akrainian, Kashan, Lungarian, English, and Efter. At birth, she was a citizen of only Lungary, but became an Akrainian citizen following its independence in 1990. She identifies as a Wechallian Southern Christian, but does not take religion "that seriously". Category:1962 births Category:20th-century Lungarian politicians Category:21st-century Lungarian politicians Category:Dar Gymnasiüm No.1 alumni Category:Former members of the Parliament of Darland Category:Living people Category:Lungarian female politicians Category:Lungarian people of Akrainian descent Category:Lungarian Social Democrats Category:Members of the Stadtkart Category:Minister-Presidents of Darland Category:Ministers of Foreign Affairs (Lungary) Category:People from Dar, Darland Category:University of Darland alumni Category:Wechallian Southern Christians from Lungary